Mistaken Summer
by Jessica L.A
Summary: Troy sees Gabriella at Lava Springs weeks after their breakup and when he sees her she's not alone. Not only is she with their friends but she's also with Ryan Evans.Making him wonder if the Wildcats and Gabi are replacing him.
1. Prologue

_**Title:**_ Mistaken Summer

_**Disclaimer:**_ I so **do not** own anything.

_**Claimer:**_ Only own my normal claims.

_**Rating:**_ Not sure yet so, question mark and probably will be determined in later chapters, that each might have a different rating.

_**Feedback:**_ Is Zac Efron/Troy Bolton hot? Is Zanessa/Troyella the most breathtaking couple EVER? Should Zanessa do more romantic or just any kind of movies together & should HSM go on forever? Should we HSM lovers rule the world as opposed to the _Twi_hard lovers? If the answer to all of these questions is yes, well then you have my answer. :]

_**Characters:**_ My normal characters that I love to write about.

_**Pairings:**_ My normal ones that I love more than anything…Troy and Gabriella (eventually), Taylor and Chad, Jason and Kelsi, Ryan and Martha (eventually), and Zeke and Sharpay (eventually).

_**Full Summary:**_ What if Troy sees Gabriella at Lava Springs weeks after their poolside breakup, and when he sees her…she's not alone. Not only is she with their friends, but she's also with Ryan Evans? Making him wonder if the Wildcats and most importantly is Gabriella replacing him with Sharpay's twin. Find out the answers to these questions and how Troy (and Sharpay) plan on handling it in "Mistaken Summer"!

_**Story Started: June 19, 2010.**_

_**Chapter Finished: June 20, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the prologue to my new summer story which there will hopefully be more summer stories to come, but I really can't promise it. Anyways, I'm hoping that you all will enjoy it and like my twist of how Troy fixed things that summer (with a little help along the way) he got new Italian leather shoes. Please read and review, keep reading also.

XO,

Jess.

* * *

_**=Mistaken Summer=**_

_**-Chapter One: Prologue-**_

"Ah, Mr. Bolton just the person I was searching for," Mr. Fulton, the manager at the Evans' family's country club, Lava Springs, and Mr. Bolton's boss, said.

"Good morning, Mr. Fulton, what can I do for you?" Troy Alexander Bolton or the young Mr. Bolton, East High School's Junior Varsity & Varsity basketball captain, replied as he turned around from walking into the kitchen with a fake smile.

"Well, seeing as you and a couple more junior staff members are the only ones working besides the normal employees, I need you to fill up jobs for the other junior staff members today," Mr. Fulton, informed the young basketball god.

"Okay?"

"Very well," Mr. Fulton replied, "I'll need you to cater to Mr. Evans and his group of friends today – you may have another employee help you as long as you both do your work – and I'll also need you to caddy for him and his friends later on today if needed."

"Okay, but what about my golf lessons today?" Troy asked referring to the golf lessons he taught as the Lava Springs' Golf Pro.

"The lessons for today will be postponed until Monday, seeing as its Friday and you don't work on Saturday's or Sunday's."

"Alright, then will do."

"Good," Mr. Fulton replied, "I'll check in with you later and by the way, good morning to you too, Mr. Bolton and you may also go eat breakfast before changing…I do believe Chef Michaels just got done with a fresh batch of double chocolate chip pancakes, hash browns, and hot chocolate and or coffee."

"Thanks have a nice day, Mr. Fulton," Troy replied.

"You too, Mr. Bolton, good luck."

"Thanks," the staff member replied before walking into the kitchen and greeting the chef, "Morning, Chef."

"Moring, Troy. Hungry?" Chef Michaels greeted the young basketball player.

"Very, thanks, this looks good," Troy, said with a smile as he grabbed the plate he was offered before pouring himself a cup of milk out of the gallon that was reserved for the junior staff members whenever they were craving the liquid.

"Well, it's as good as it looks, not that I'm bragging, of course," Chef Michaels replied with a smirk.

"Of course your not," Troy replied with a knowing smile.

"Just go eat before you have to do you get to work," Chef chuckled and Troy joined him with his own laughter before he sat down at the table in the kitchen and began to eat.

**1414**

"Where are the rest of the junior staffers at?" Troy asked as he put his plate into the big stainless steel dishwasher instead of putting it into the sink and adding it onto the pile of dishes that the dishwasher – that was normally his friend, Jason Allen Cross – had to do.

"They all have today off," Chef replied as began to fix plates with double chocolate chip pancakes, hash browns, and bacon.

"Oh."

"Yep," Chef Michaels replied as he filled glasses up with an assortment of drinks before saying after checking everything over, "Here you go this all goes to Mr. Evans' table this morning."

"But, I haven't took their orders yet, how do you know what they want or which place I put which thing at on the table?" Troy asked, completely confused, but nonetheless loaded up a trolley with the first batch of plates and glasses.

"Easy, I was given their orders by Mr. Fulton this morning, who got them off of Mr. E last night," Chef replied, "You'll know which table they will be at and which place setting you need to put food and a certain drink at because there's a little slip of paper that has each order and drink on it."

"Ah," Troy replied, "Well, I'll go set these all on the table and be back for another load, so it's all ready to go."

"Good thinking, especially seeing as the group will be here in ten to fifteen minutes. Plus look at it this way; at least you won't be getting overwhelmed by all of the orders being fired at you all at once."

"True," Troy replied before he took the trolley and entered the dinning room through the swinging door that had a small window and that separated the kitchen from the dining area.

* * *

"How are things going with you tables?" Chef Michaels asked Troy as the young waiter got a drink of Pepsi, while waiting for a set of his orders to be up.

"Good and shockingly, Mr. Evans' table hasn't needed me or even called me over. In fact, the only time, I've been over that way was to set the table this morning and that was it," the young waiter replied.

"I see," the chef replied.

"Yeah, I - ," Troy started to say, but was cut off by something he heard coming from the dining room.

"What is it?" Chef Michaels asked and hearing probably the same thing Troy was, he smiled in realization, "Looks like they're ready to start the day. It's a good thing Mr. E took them out for breakfast this morning."

Troy just nodded as he walked towards the door that separated the dining and kitchen areas and looked through the small window to see that the Mr. Evans or Mr. E that they were all referring to was the younger version by the name of Ryan rather than the older version known as Vance.

As he looked out of the small window, he heard the last line to East High's basketball team's famous chant of "What Team" and it was then that he noticed the crowd that surrounded the younger Mr. Evans, it was his group of friends and…his ex-girlfriend?

_What's Gabriella doing with him?_ Troy thought as he looked at the beautiful Filipina by the name of Gabriella Marie Montez. The beautiful Filipina was dressed in a cute and innocent white 'Katrina' sundress from Abercrombie & Fitch (A & F) that had the classic sweetheart neckline with lace detailing, thick comfy straps that met at the back, an empire waist, and A & F's moose embroidered near the hem of the dress that fell mid-thigh on her tanned and toned legs. On her feet sat a pair of black Colin Stuart 4-inch slingback wedges, while an eighteen-karat yellow gold anchor pendant necklace from Tiffany & Co. (T& Co.) sat around her neck. A pair of matching anchor earrings sat in her ears, which you could only catch a glimpse of when she pushed her some of her shoulder length dark brown waves behind her ears. Her make up was naturally done and on her head sat a pair of black sunglasses while over her right shoulder sat a black leather tote from Prada.

_God, memory of her and her beauty doesn't even compare to the real thing_, Troy thought before a simple phrase of 'what the fuck' slipped through his mouth when he saw Ryan do a funky kind of handshake with an afro-haired African American teenaged male before he threw his arm over Gabriella's shoulders. Troy continued to watch and glare as Ryan, with his arm still over Gabriella's shoulders, led the group away from the dining room table they were sitting at and out of the dining room.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

_**Well, there you all have it, the prologue (aka: chapter one) for this summer story is done and I'm hoping to get some feedback from you guys telling me what you all thought so, please do remember to R&R. Now, I really don't know when I'll be able to update or post this story because as of Friday, my laptop somehow had the inside of the LCD screen cracked so, I have to get a new screen or hope that my warrenty will cover the cost of getting a new one, which I will hopefully be able to get all of my stuff off of my previous laptop (the broken one) so I don't lose everything. Here's hoping, but for now I'll be using the home computer desktop and the laptops at school – only until Friday, seeing as that's when my summer school for my missing attendance will be up, thank God – to write my stories and all of that for now. I am hoping by next month though, that everything will be back to normal with me and my writing. Love you all!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**P.S.**_ Guess what? The trivia part of my stories is back! So please feel free to take a wing at it!

_**Trivia Q:**_ When Mr. Fulton assigns jobs to the Wildcats in HSM3, what does Zeke say when Mr. Fulton says to him, "Zeke, you'll be working with Chef Michaels in…"…in what?

**Author's Note 06/28/2010:** Well, I guess I should take the time to quickly explain why I have been kind of MIA lately and the truth of the matter is a) my laptop's screen is broken on the inside so until I can save up the money, I will be working on what I can with my stories from my home desktop computer, which is total bummer. And b) I guess I should admit to you guys that as of recently writing some of these stories has really felt like homework, and I being a girl who's not big on homework…well, I'm sure you all get the point that I am trying to make, or at least I hope you all do.

You know, when a story is keeping me up at night, and I am waking up at four am in the morning and thinking 'Yes! That is what should happen in this moment!' Then that is when I can write with happiness and enthusiasm. Therefore, right now if feels like homework, like I have already mentioned…and believe me it really does. In addition, when things feel like homework and I have a seriously supreme case of writer's block; things go very, very slowly for me.

So, hopefully when I take down these to stories and get to work on other ones as well as the two and the promised ones, and while I start working, I'm hoping that my writer's block will long be forgotten and my laptop's screen's fixed so I can do what I love and that is to write. However, for now this is me signing out and risking my readers and reviewers until I can post another story or chapter. I love you all; please never doubt that.

**Hoping you Understand,**

_**Jessica**_** or **_**bangelluvforever**_

"_Nothing makes the earth seem so spacious as to have friends at a distance; they make the latitudes and longitudes."_

**~ Henry David Thoreau**


	2. Giggle

_**Chapter started: June 22, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: June 23, 2010.**_

_**Trivia Answer:**_ Zeke said, "In the promise land."

_**Trivia Winner(s): **__vanessalillymontez_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, please remember to R&R! Thanks.

-Jess.

* * *

_**=Mistaking Summer=**_

_**-Chapter 2: Giggle-**_

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm sorry to interrupt, but here's your Strawberry Daiquiri and your bill," Troy said to one of the people he was serving at the cabana area outside by the pool.

"Thank you, Troy," the lady replied with a smile before she returned to her previous conversation, but Troy never heard her reply nor cared as he watched a group of people a couple of cabanas down from the one he was at.

The group of people that he was watching was the group that he had watched early this morning and the group consisted of: his best friend and fellow co-captain of the basketball teams, Chad Nicholas Danforth; Chad's girlfriend and one of the co-captains of the Scholastic Decathlon (S.D.) team and also Gabriella's best friend, Taylor Annabelle McKessie; another basketball player by the name of Jason Allen Cross and his composer girlfriend, Kelsi Monique Nielsen; another S.D. team member and a dancer by the name of Martha Lynn Cox, another basketball member by the name of Zeke Lake Baylor, who has a passion for baking; Ryan Joshua Evans, and of course, saving the best for last, the one and only Gabriella Marie Montez.

While watching the group, he noticed that gone were their Sunday dress-like attire, only to be replaced with swimsuits such as board shorts, bikinis, and a simple, yet sexy, white string bikini, one that got every male's attention when they noticed the Filipina that was dressed in it. With every male turning his attention to Gabriella, it only caused him to glare before sending mental death threats to every male who wolf whistled at his ex-girlfriend, and despite his anger at the other males, he smirked when he saw Chad, Zeke, and Jason all send death glares at them for wolf whistling and ogling their "little sister".

After serving a couple their hamburgers with Swiss cheese and fries with gravy, he glanced back to the group he had been watching all morning and afternoon, and he laughed as he watched his best friend with the crazy afro get slapped upside the head from his girlfriend. Knowing his best friend like he did, he knew the reason for Taylor slapping Chad was most likely because of a comment that he made, using the phrase, that hottie, and the words hot and purple bikini in the same sentence.

"**CANNONBALL,"** he heard Chad, Zeke, and Jason yell as they all did a cannonball into the blue water of the Lava Springs' pool, and he laughed right along with the others at the mop head of "spaghetti" on Chad's head that was really his wet afro.

_Good old Chad, always known and good for a laugh,_ Troy thought with a smile before he turned his attention to the girls and Ryan who were on the sun loungers. With jealousy and rage clearly visible in his electric blue eyes, he watched as Ryan rubbed either tanning lotion or sunscreen on Gabriella's back and shoulders. His eyes slowly started to turn from green back to their normal blue color, when he noticed the spiky blonde haired male move onto doing Taylor's, Martha's, and Kelsi's backs and shoulders. He just had to laugh, thought, at how the blonde haired teen was getting jibs from the three in the pool, joking and complaining about how he shouldn't be touching their little sisters or girlfriends in Chad's and Jason's cases, that way.

"Oh, leave him alone guys. He's just being a gentleman, which you all clearly know nothing about," he heard Taylor tell Chad, Zeke, and Jason causing them to glare at her, the girls and Ryan to laugh, and for him to laugh also, but agree nonetheless.

And then, that's when he heard it…

"Well, sorry, but the one that you normally tell us to take our lessons from is not here because _the jerk_ is off with his new Italian leather shoes being Sharpay's little lap dog," Chad shot back.

"Chad," he heard Taylor hiss at her boyfriend while watching Ryan pull Gabriella into his arms.

"Oops," Troy barely heard his best friend mumble before he watched Chad swim over to the edge of the pool and hoist himself up and out of the pool. Taking what looked to be a crying, Gabriella into his arms, he said while rubbing her back and rocking her like a small child, "I'm so sorry, Gabriella. I completely forgot."

Troy knew with Chad using her full name, or anyone's full name really, when talking to them, you knew he was serious, and that was something the whole group (minus Ryan) all had in common.

"I know you didn't meant to, Chad," Troy's angel replied causing him to smile. She was the kindest, most beautiful, and selfless girl in the whole world, "It's fine."

"No, it's not, Gabriella," Chad replied, "It made you cry and in return it made me feel like a jerk."

"Well, you're not, you were just telling the truth," she replied with a soft smile.

"The whole truth and nothing but the whole truth so, help me God," the afro-haired seventeen-year-old replied causing a giggle to escape from Gabriella's lips and the giggle in return, did just as it normally did to people, infect them and cause them to laugh also.

With a smile on both of their faces, and without the other noticing each other or the smile, and hearing what the other was about to say, Troy and Chad said together, "There's that beautiful and contagious giggle I love so much."

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_**Well, there you all go && I'm sorry it's so short. I know it was really short, but I'm hoping the next one's are longer. Here's hoping! Please R&R!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jess.**_

_**Trivia Q: **_Why do Troyella get a second infraction in _HSM2_?

"_Those who do not know how to weep with their whole heart do not know how to laugh either."_

**~ Unknown**


	3. Break

_**Chapter Started: June 28, 2010.**_

_**Chapter Finished: June 28, 2010.**_

_**Trivia Answer: **_Second In fraction was for swimming in the pool after hours.

_**Trivia Winner(s): **_brucas224, XxBabiiGurlxX, tessababy1, an unknown reviewer, sillymeggo, girlpower8900 (aka: Bestie!)! – Great work everyone, this has had the most answers so far. Keep impressing me, yeah?

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the third one. I hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review it. Thanks.

Love,

Jessica.

* * *

**=Mistaken Summer=**

_**-Chapter 3: Break-**_

"Troy, it's nice of you to take up on our offer of having lunch with us," Vance Kyle Evans, Ryan's dad, replied as he sat down at a table on the deck with Vance, his wife, Derby Anne Evans; and Ryan's twin younger-by-two minutes sister, Sharpay Anne Evans – East High's resident Ice Queen and the Drama Bitch.

"We are so happy that you could join us," Derby told him, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Thrilled," Sharpay, the one who had caused none stop trouble for him, his friends, and Gabriella since they began work at Lava Springs, replied with much more than a friendly smile on her face and a friendly arm on his bicep.

"Well, thank you for inviting me," Troy replied, remembering the manners he had learned ever since he could talk.

"It's truly our pleasure," Derby replied with a smile.

"Order whatever you like," Vance told him as he picked up his menu to see what they wanted for lunch while his wife and Troy did the same thing.

"You not gonna eat, Pumpkin?" Derby asked, glancing towards her daughter.

"Oh, I already know what I want," Sharpay replied before taking a sip of her Sprite.

"If you're sure," Vance told his daughter.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans, Miss Evans, and Mr. Bolton, are we ready to order?" a waiter asked as he came up to them.

"Yes, we are, but first could you please repeat the lunch special that my mind is forgetting?" Derby asked, kindly.

"Of course, its grilled cheese with either tomato or potato soup with saltine crackers," the waiter replied.

"Thank you," Mrs. Evans kindly replied.

"I'll have the lunch special please," Vance said, starting the order for their table.

"I'll also have one please," Derby replied.

"As well as my, please John," Troy replied to the waiter, who he knew was a junior at the University of Albuquerque (U of A).

"For me, all you have to do is tell Chef Michaels who I am and he'll get you my order," Sharpay said with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand.

"Of course, Miss Evans," the waiter replied, "as for you, what kind of soup would you three like?"

"Mrs. Evans and I would both like the potato soup, please," Vance ordered for him and his wife.

"And I'll have the tomato soup, please," Troy replied with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your orders," John replied, "Would any one like a refill and would you like a drink, Mr. Bolton?"

"Mrs. Evans and I are fine, thanks," Vance replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll have a Pepsi, please John," Troy replied.

"No problem, Troy," the waiter replied before he disappeared.

"So, Troy how is work going today?" Vance asked the young basketball star.

"Yeah, I hear mean old Fulton's got you waiting tables and caddying," Sharpay added on.

"Sharpay Anne," Derby gently warned her daughter, who just waved her off with the hand that her head was not resting on.

"It's going okay so far and thanks to you three, I've managed to miss the lunch time rush which is always good, but I've still got the dinner and dinner rush to go through before I'm home free," Troy replied while John set their food down.

"Well, you could always skip it by eating dinner with us. Right, Daddy?" Sharpay said as John set her salad down in front of her along with her pink handled silverware.

"Sure he can, Princess, but that's if he wants to. We can't force him to do anything," Vance replied.

"Will you?" The blonde teen asked, hopefully and flirtatiously.

"I would, but I'm going to have to decline on your invitation tonight," Troy kindly replied.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Sharpay asked hopefully.

"Uh…it's kind of my day off, but maybe some other time, when I'm not busy with work," Troy replied as he rubbed the back of his neck with a hand.

"Eck, work," Sharpay said, making a disgusted face, "Who wants to work? It gets you all icky and it could cause you to break a nail."

"The horror," Troy mumbled, only to be caught by the waiter thankfully, as they both tried to contain their snickering.

"Sharpay, have you talked to Ryan at all today?" Derby asked, quickly changing the conversation.

"No," Sharpay replied in a 'duh' tone as she picked at her salad.

"Well, he must be having fun with his friends then. We'll just check in with him later, Sweetie," Vance replied to his wife, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Friends? What friends?" Sharpay scoffed.

"Sharpay," Derby warned her daughter.

"I mean come on. Friends with the likes of them, come on! We're rich, we don't need to be hanging out with the likes of them. Especially that Montez girl, can you say total yuck?" Sharpay, who didn't hear her mom, went on.

"**SHARPAY ANNE EVANS!" **Mr. and Mrs. Evans loudly scolded their daughter.

"What? It's true."

"Sharpay," Derby warned her again, this time pointing her finger at her daughter.

"We will talk about this later, young lady," Vance told his daughter.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Sharpay mumbled, hoping her parents wouldn't catch what she said, but she knew when they glared at her, that they in fact, did catch what she mumbled.

_Yikes, I'm in for it now…but I'm sure I won't get into too much trouble, after all I am their favorite daughter, _Sharpay thought.

While the whole family exchange was going on, Troy picked at his food while taken occasional bites out of it, so he could try to swallow back the words he wanted to say to the blonde that unfortunately sat to close to his side.

* * *

As Troy was heading back into the Country Club after Derby and Vance apologized for their daughter's behavior, he stopped to look over the balcony to see the gang having a picnic out on the basketball courts while drying off from the pool. He laughed as he watched Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan start up a game of duck-duck-goose with the girls laughing along also as they watched on. He could help, but laugh harder as he watched Chad run into the hysterically laughing girls, falling on top of them and then ending up getting beat up by them while Jason, Zeke, and Ryan laughed, rolling around on the ground in laughter.

_God, how I wish I was with them_, the young basketball star thought while a certain girl thought a similar thought, also.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_**Well, I guess this chapter didn't feel like homework because I'm up at six am to seven am starting and finishing this chapter, which I might add onto later after my four hour work orientation that is. I love you all. **_

_**- Jessica**_

_**Trivia Q: **_Besides Pumpkin, what is the other nickname Mrs. Evans calls Sharpay in the yoga scene in _HSM2_?

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	4. Dinner

_**Chapter Started: July 10, 2010.**_

_**Chapter Finished: July 10, 2010.**_

_**Trivia Answer: **_Kitten

_**Trivia Winner(s): **_NONE!_**  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, everyone here is the fourth chapter to this story. I hope that you guys enjoy this one because of…well, you'll see, and for those of you feeling bad for Troy, I do too, its killing me not having Troyella together – God, you don't know how much it hurts! I love you guys, I love Troyella so, just hold out a little while longer, and we'll all get our wish, okay?

- J.L.A

* * *

**=Mistaken Summer=**

_**-Chapter 4: Dinner-**_

"Uh, Chef..." Troy said as he stood inside the kitchen, "what's the special for tonight again?"

All Chef Michael's could do was shake his head and laugh at the teenager before replying with an amused smile, "For Mr. E's group it's BBQ ribs while for other customers – if your not too busy to get to them – it's beef tenderloin with a side of mash potatoes with or without gravy and corn."

"And the side dishes for the BBQ ribs and can they order the other special?" Troy replied, making notes on one of the far back pages of his notepad so he could rip it off to stick it in the pocket of his work shirt, just to remind him in case he forgot.

"The same for Mr. E's group, except its either fresh steamed broccoli or corn," the Chef replied, "And yes, they can order the other special also."

"Got it, thanks," Troy replied.

"No problem, good luck," Chef Michaels replied to the young man.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it."

"I'm sure you do which is why I said it."

As Troy walked out of the kitchen and made his way towards Ryan's table where he sat with Gabriella and his friends, and he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, just mere inches from the table, when he saw Ryan pull out a chair for a dressed up Gabriella.

_God, I love red on her_, Troy thought as he gazed at her and admired her outfit. Her outfit consisted of a red halter v-neck dress that had knotted straps and fell just mid thigh while on her feet sat a pair of gold 4 ½-inch high heels that had a thick ankle strap to them and it tied on the back with a black ribbon. Around her neck sat a gold hoop linked necklace that dangled down into her cleavage while a pair of gold hoops sat in her ears. Her make up was simply red lip stick with smokey eye make up, and her hair was how he had never seen it before, straightened, and pulled halfway back with a gold rhinestone clip that had a G on it.

He soon snapped back into reality and took a deep breath before he started to walk towards the table again, this time with John, the waiter from break, in toe to help him with the table of eight.

At the table, no one noticed Troy or John walk up, until they heard Troy's voice, halting their laughter and smiles immediately, "Good evening, Ryan and Wildcats."

"Bolton," the whole table, except for one, said back with glares.

"Well, seeing as you all know this knuckle head, allow me to introduce myself, I'm John Bails and I'll be helping Troy out tonight," John said deciding to save Troy from the cold glares and voices.

"Can't we just have you tonight?" Zeke asked him.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. Mr. Fulton's got two waiters manning a table of six or more," John replied, even though he and Troy knew it was not true, and Troy secretly sent him his thanks and an inward smile.

"Great," all of the table, except for one, replied with a roll of their eyes and sarcasm in their voices.

"So, what would you guys like to drink?" John asked them.

"We'll have a pitcher of Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, and Sparkling Water to go around please," Ryan ordered.

"Okay," John said writing it down on his notepad with his black Sharpie marker.

"Would you also like a pitcher of ice too?" Troy asked.

"Yes please," Ryan replied, flashing a smile towards the high school basketball (main) captain.

"And to eat, if you're ready that is," John asked.

"Well, for starters we'll all have an order of white bread rolls and Cesar salads to go around," Jason replied, taking over for Ryan.

"Catalina, Italian, Ranch, and Vinegar, right?" Troy asked, smirking and knowing their order of dressings for each of their salads.

"Of course, Bolton," Chad replied, glaring.

"Then we'll be right back with them," John replied with a smile.

"Sure thing," Jason replied.

Soon later as the others continued to talk, Gabriella admired Troy's muscles as he carried two pitchers of soda causing his muscles to gently bulge out against the long sleeves of his work shirt.

She watched as he gently sat the pitchers down before helping John unload the other pitchers off the trolley. Together, they started to fill cups up with ice and then the drink specified by each person.

Soon enough though, everyone held his or her breath as Troy whispered to Gabriella, "Pepsi without ice, Brie?"

At the sound of the nickname that he was only allowed using for her, she nodded her head at him while playing with the napkin that sat in her lap.

"Thank you," Gabriella whispered lightly and she noticed Troy smile softly at the sound of her voice.

"You're very welcome," Troy replied with a smile and in a whisper.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

_**Well, I guess this story is not feeling like homework to me because once again I have another chappie finished. I'm hoping you guys like it and just so you know, the rest of the dinner will be continued in some way, shape or form, in the next chappie, but for now….**_

_**Adios My Loves,**_

_**Jessica, xo. **_

_**Trivia Q:**_ When Chad sets Troy's hamburger down in HSM2, Troy picks it back up and says…what?

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	5. Limo

_**Chapter Started: July 16, 2010.**_

_**Chapter Finished: July 17, 2010.**_

_**Trivia Answer:**_ "Hey, man. I ordered Swiss" is what Troy says to Chad.

_**Trivia Winner(s): **_cncgrad_** – **_**Congrats trivia winner for you were the only one to get that one. Keep it up and just a mini shout-out to you: I LOVE your stories, they are so amazing, keep it up.**

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's another one, which means I can now officially post chapter four after I'm done writing this one down. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter four and this now this one. Please don't forget to R&R! I love you all!

* * *

_**=Mistaken Summer=**_

_**-Chapter 5: Limo-**_

Following dessert and the clean up from the dinner rush, Troy Bolton's shift at Lava Springs County Club, where he played waiter while having his lunch break in his own personal hell, had finally ended and he could not have been more thankful.

Walking out to the employee parking lot towards his new old truck, he had to stop in the members' parking lot and just stare at the scene before his use-to-be dazzling blue eyes that were now a dull shade of gray.

There she was in all of her radiant beauty talking with Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Martha and Ryan as they stood under the small roof over the doors that led into Lava Springs and to the members' parking lot lobby; most likely waiting on their rides to arrive.

He continued to watch as they all talked and joked around, making him smile when he heard Gabriella's beautiful and contagious giggle, but that smile soon faded when Ryan took off his suit jacket and went to drop it over her shoulders only to have Chad beat him to it.

_Thanks, Dude. I owe you one,_ Troy thought with a smile as he watched Chad whisper something in Gabriella's ear while hugging her to him to get her warmed up. _If only I could replace Chad – what I would give to hold her again. God, do I miss my Baby Brie._

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when a red HUMMER limo pulled up in front of the group.

"Ryan, Dude, this thing is so sick," he heard his best friend say as he drooled over the red elongated vehicle.

"Glad you approve," Ryan replied chuckling, "Go on and get in. Check it out."

"You're gonna regret you said that," Martha told Ryan confusing the blonde haired teenager, but the blonde soon found out what she was talking about when the driver got out of the driver's seat and went around to open the door for them.

Troy watched along with everyone else as the driver stepped out of the way of the hurricane that was known as Zeke, Jason and Chad all rushing to be the first one in the red luxury vehicle.

"Dude, let me go!" He heard his afro-haired best friend exclaim as the three boys all tried to fit through the limo doorway at the same time.

"Move out of the way," Jason told the other two as they all tried to push each other out of the way to be the first one in the vehicle.

"I want to be first," Troy heard Zeke whine causing them all to laugh.

"Would you like a little cheese with that?" He heard Ryan ask the whining chef.

"No, I do!" Chad and Jason said together, trying to push Zeke out of the way together.

"Boys, are we two?" Kelsi asked them, shaking her head at them.

_**"YES!"**_ All three of them turned to yell at her before they continued to push and shove each other out of the way to be the first one in.

Troy laughed at them right along with the girls and Ryan while the driver looked on clearly confused, yet amused.

_Clearly, the driver had never met the likes of Chad, Jason and Zeke,_ Troy thought with a chuckle as he moved to causally lean up against the building in the dark to watch the amusing display before him. He stopped laughing to only smile as Gabriella's giggled echoed into the night as she held onto the other two girls and Ryan for support while they all did the same to her to keep each other from falling onto the ground in laughter.

"How do we go about handling this, Mr. Evans?" The driver asked the five laughing teens.

"What do you say girls," Ryan asked the four girls, "Do we let them fight it out _or_ put a stop to it?"

"Let 'em fight it out," Gabriella said at once, none of them even thinking about it because they were enjoying the show so much as was Troy.

"You heard the lady," Ryan told the driver.

"But, Sir…" the driver started to protest.

"Al, it's fine," Ryan told the driver.

"Yes, Sir," Al replied to the young man.

"Good, thank you," Ryan replied as he continued to laugh with the girls while Troy continued to watch with everyone else as the three continued to fight until they all wondered why Chad finally stopped fighting with Zeke and Jason, who were thrilled that he decided to stop fighting them.

All of their questions were soon answered when Chad used the doorway of the limo to get a boost to get on top of it before going inside the limo via the sunroof causing them all to laugh while the driver looked on shocked.

"Since when did he learn to use his peanut sized brain?" Jason asked as he and Zeke stopped fighting seeing as Chad had already won.

"_**HEY!"**_ Troy heard his best friend yell from inside the vehicle.

"No man, the better question is: why didn't we think of it?" Zeke replied to Jason.

"_**BECAUSE I'M SMARTER THAN BOTH OF YOU,"**_ Chad yelled out his reply.

"Ha, you smart! Ya right!" Taylor told her boyfriend while everyone laughed.

"_**HEY!" **_

Troy laughed right along with everyone else, but also sent his best friend points for thinking of the sunroof a limo would normally have. _Job well done with the limo my friend_, Troy thought with a smile, _Job well done._

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

_**Well, here's another chapter finally finished after weeks and days and nights of thinking of how to do chapter five. Now I know the rest of the dinner was not continued in this one, but hopefully it'll appear soon. Sorry, this was so, so short, but I'll try to my hardest to make the next one longer. **_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**Trivia Question:**_ There is none, sorry about it too!

_**IMPORTANT QUESTION:**_ Now, I would just like to say that these stories have been stuck in my head forever with their events but unfortunately not their titles so if any one has heard of them please let me know...okay? So here's some of what I remember to help you all help me: **from the first one** is that Troy moved to Albuquerque and Chad introduced him to Gabriella his best friend who also has brothers and sisters and her parents are still together...and he's kinda of like a bad boy...he moves to NM with his mom, who didn't move right away because she was dealing iwth the house back home...and Troy's not really fond of his dad...and then him and Gabi are friends and start to date and not long after they finish their junior or senior year Gabi gets a job at Lava Springs and Troy has to go back to where he's from and he runs into his dad and Troy doens't keep is promise in contacting G so she's pretty upset...  
and then when he does come back G doesn't even see him for a little because she and this guy are talking while he's leaning against either his bike or car talking with Chad but eyeing the guy and Gabriella..and then G&T make up. **and then in the SEQUEL**...G&T broke up and she returns home and i think it's her twin brother, Shane, is the only one that knows why G broke up with T - i think they both went to different colleges - and he didn't tell anyone...anyways, G finds out T's dropped out of college and became a firefighter and then soon later T finds out why G broke up with him.  
and they get back togheter and everything else...Gabi gets the English job at E.H., they get engaged and then G finds out that when Troy and her broke up in college he slept with Sharpay and both withheld this from her, even when she gets engaged to him and she flies to...Texas i think during E.H.'s spring break

"_Limos always prove to be a source of fun when the time is right."_

**~ J.L.A (aka: me)**


	6. Home

_**Chapter Started: August 28, 2010.**_

_**Chapter Finished: September 4, 2010**_

_**Trivia Answer:**_ N/A

_**Trivia Winner(s):**_ N/A

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the first filler chapter for this story, one that I hope you all are going to enjoy and are still enjoying the story. I hope that I'm not disappointing you all so far with this story and I was kinda hoping to have this done before I go back to school on Monday, August 30th, but sadly I don't see that happening, but I am hoping and am gonna work to try to have it finished by Labor Day weekend and then I'll hopefully continue working on my other stories and posting some new one shots and new stories like a sequel to "More Than Just Spring Fling & Pure Hatred" so…yeah, well I'm gonna go type up what I can before I have to go to bed and get up to finish school shopping tomorrow. I love you all. Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope it continues.

* * *

_**=Mistaken Summer=**_

_**-Chapter 6: Home-**_

"Hey, Baby, welcome home," Troy heard his mother, Lucille Marie Bolton, greet her son as he walked into the kitchen where is parents were cleaning up from dinner.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," Troy greeted his mother and father, Jackson "Jack" Andrew Bolton, as he grabbed a can of Pepsi from the refrigerator and opened it up, taking a swig of it.

"How was work, Son?" Jack asked his son as he leaned against the dishwasher with his wife leaning against him as they stared at their son, who had put his empty hand into his front jeans pocket while the other still held the can and his head was down with his black hoodie's hood still up.

"Like hell," they both heard him mumble, barely.

"Wanna talk about it, Baby?" Lucille asked her son with worried in her beautiful electric blue eyes.

"Not right now," Troy replied to his beloved mother.

"You sure?" Jack asked his East High basketball player.

"I'm sure, Dad," Troy replied before he started to walk past them and into his mater two door bedroom that was connected to the kitchen.

"If you're sure," Lucille replied as she and Jack watched their son walk into his room and close the French in-swing glass doors behind him. "You don't think something's up, do you Jack?"

"To tell you the truth, Luc," the Coach replied to his wife, "I do believe that something is up, but I don't know what it is or who it may involve quiet yet."

"I hope that he'll come and tell us soon so we can help him," Lucille replied as she turned to wash her hands in the sink, scrubbing off the dirtiness from picking up after dinner and whipping the counters and stove down.

"Just give him time, Sweetheart," Jack replied before adding as he too washed his hands, "After all, he'll come to you first. You are his favorite parent and he is a Momma's Boy."

"No Darling," Lucille protested, "I do believe that is all you so, he'll come to you because you're his favorite and you share his passion for basketball."

"Luc, I'm only his favorite when I'm not his coach, but his dad instead and when it comes to basketball as you have just pointed out – and if my instincts are hinting me in the right direction, it's definitely not about basketball so, he'll definitely cojme to you first."

"Whatever you say, Darling," his wife replied to him as they dried their hands after rinsing them off. Soon later Lucille, left to change into something warmer while Jack went to talk to Troy.

After getting the go head to come in, Jack opened his son's bedroom doors, to find Troy lying on his bed in his pajama's with wet air, making him assume that his son had just got out of the shower. The father watched as his teenage son tossed his orange and black striped basketball replica pillow up in air in a perfect toss, letting it come back down into his hands, him catching it perfectly.

"Son, you aren't going to the Montez's in your pajama's are you?" The Coach asked the player.

"Whoa, wait," Troy said, stopping what he was doing and sitting up abruptly and saying, "What do you mean the Montez's? Why are we going there?"

"Troy Alexander Bolton, you are not going to Inez's and Gabriella's house dressed in your pajamas, if it was just our two families I wouldn't mind, but the rest of the Wildcat parents are gonna be there so, go change young man," Lucille scolded her only child when she walked into his bedroom and stood beside her husband, looking at her son and his attire.

"But…" Troy started to protest and seeing the look his mom had on her face, he got off the bed and grumbled a 'yes, ma'am, knowing full well that tonight was most likely gonna end bad, seeing as his parents didn't know about his and Gabriella's split.

"Good boy," Lucille replied.

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

_**Well, there you all have it, I'm sorry it's been seriously FOR-EV-ER since I last updated, but to tell you all the truth things have been hectic around here with volleyball both practices and now games, taking on school as a Junior, and just being addicted to "Sonny with a Chance" and Channy now. I know right? Plus I have had a serious writer's block or I'll admit, I'm just too lazy or tired to write and update stories. **_

_**Speaking of stories the sequel to ANFF should be posted soon as well as a possible sequel to "More Than Just Spring Fling & Pure Hatred" and quite possibly a "Sonny with a Chance" story or stories so please watch out for them. **_

**HAPPY BELATED FIVE YEAR ANNIVERSARY ZANESSA!**

_**P.S. I have NOT quit HSM5, just have had a writer's block && also just on an off and random side note, who seen Camp Rock 2? I loved it and Demi and Joe the chemistry was there wasn't it. Favorite song - "Wouldn't Change a Thing". I think my favorite part about the movie is that even though it got 8 million viewers, it still DID NOT beat the regining champ who I hope will be be the FOREVER reginning champ. So that leads me too the trivia...**_

_**Trivia (finally!): **_Which ultimate Disney Channel movie is the still and hopefully forever regining champ of the most viewers turning in the night of the official premiere? NOT CHEATING - MEANING LOOKING!

_Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home, well I'm going home_

**- "Home" by Daughtry **_  
_


	7. Unravel

_**Chapter Started: July 29, 2010**_

_**Chapter Finished: UNKNOWN.**_

_**Trivia Answer:**_ HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2!

_**Trivia Winners:**_ inkisexpen, Kro22, tessababy1, You'reAnAngelSentToSave, && cncgrad02.

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the seventh chapter to this story and I do have a feeling that this story will be reaching its ending point very soon, especially before I go back to school and become a junior in high school. Question for everyone that has been a junior in HS: Is it really your toughest year?

* * *

_**=Mistaken Summer=**_

_**-Chapter 7: Unravel-**_

"Lucille, Jack, Troy, I'm so glad you guys could make it," Inez Marie Montez, Gabriella's mom, greeted the family of three after she motioned for them to come through the gate that led to the massive and beautiful backyard at the Montez household.

"Of course," Lucille replied, hugging her with a smile, "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great," Inez replied, "Come on by the fire and get warmed up with the rest of us."

The family of three followed the middle-aged Filipina woman over to a semi-big bomb fire, where they all took their seats – Inez in her previous seat on the other side of Taylor's mom, June's, chair while look the liberty of occupying the one on the other side of Inez with Jack sitting beside his wife and then Troy by his father in another empty chair or more specifically the chair that him and Gabriella would always occupy if they weren't in the comfortable hammock that was set up in the backyard and only two or three feet from the fire, but not really enough feet away where they wouldn't get cold; that is.

"Hey ya, Troy," Troy heard Kelsi's little sister, Jasmine Isabella Nielsen, greet him as they both dug into two of the four red coolers for something to drink.

"Hey, Jasmine," Troy greeted back as he successfully pulled out a cold can of Pepsi from the cooler before closing it and opening his can, "How are you? Enjoying your summer?"

"Tired," Jasmine replied as she also successfully pulled out a bottle of Aquafina water before she closed the cooler she was in, "And waiting for Molly's parents and her to get here so we can go to her house for a slumber party, and I can't wait to stay the night with her – she's been on a family vacation slash reunion in Myrtle Beach for almost all of June so, I haven't seen her since before she left. Anyways, how are you?"

"I'm tired, but good I guess," Troy replied taking a drink of his pop.

"You guess?" The fourteen year old asked with one raised eyebrow before she took a sip of her water.

_**MISTAKEN SUMMER - MISTAKEN SUMMER - MISTAKEN SUMMER - MISTAKEN SUMMER - MISTAKEN SUMMER - MISTAKEN SUMMER **_

"Now that Jasmine, Quincy, and Monica have left," Jack said, Quincy being Monica's boyfriend and Monica being Taylor's older college going sister, "What's this we hear about you and Ms. Montez being broken up and a rift coming between you and the Wildcats, Son?"

"How…" Troy started.

"We're parents, we know these things," Chad's dad, Kyle, said, "Plus my son can be such a gossip talker, especially when he wants to get out of eating his vegetables."

"Which he gets from you," Chad's mom, Vanessa, told her husband and seeing that he was about to protest, she said with a glare and small smirk and threatening voice, "Don't make me call our mothers, Kyle Danforth, because I'll do it."

"Yes, Dear," Kyle replied back, always having been one to back down from a fight when his and Vanessa's moms were brought and used as a weapon against him by his wife and sometimes even his son, who also threatened to send Vanessa after him as well because he was a true momma's boy.

"Good boy," Vanessa replied with a smile before pecking his cheek and causing everyone to laugh.

"So anyways, what's happened between all of you, Sweetie?" Lucille asked her son, getting back to the matter at hand.

"First off, where are Brie and the other's at? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Troy asked the group.

"They should be coming," Inez replied as she looked at her watch before explaining to him farther, "Ryan took them all out to the movies tonight after dinner and before they go glow-in-the-dark paintball gunning tomorrow night."

"Oh," Troy replied before he went on to answer his mother's and father's questions asked earlier. Once the questions were answered he said after taking a deep, much needed breath, "…and I'm so sorry and I'm gonna beg them to forgive me tonight and then I'm going to talk to Brie and hopefully we'll be able to get past this and get back together, but that's if she wants too."

"I think she will, she misses you," Inez replied softly, having been the only one besides Troy's and Gabriella's friends who knew they had split up.

"She does?" Troy replied, shock and with a big smile.

But before anyone could say anything farther, they all saw a group of teens come through the backyard gate with Taylor on Chad's back and Gabriella in Ryan's arms, making Troy's eyes grow wide while the parents all smiled at them.

"I take it she fell asleep on you guys?" Inez asked the group with a soft smile.

"Yeah," Ryan replied with a soft smile as he gazed at the girl, "she fell asleep as soon as we got back into the HUMMER and has been sleeping ever since."

"And just to put this out there," Chad spoke up with a wide smile, "his HUMMER rocks."

Ryan smiled and laughed along with everyone else before he noticed Troy. Smiling, he greeted the basketball lover, "Hey, Troy, how you doing?"

"Hey, tired but good," Troy replied, "How about you? How was the movie?"

"Great, thanks for asking," Ryan replied to both questions before asking Mrs. Montez, "Where would you like her, Mrs. Montez?"

"Troy, can you take her from Ryan and up to her room for me, please?" Inez asked the teenager.

"Of course," Troy replied, immediately getting up and walking towards the sleeping girl. With a smile, he gently took the sleeping Filipina from Ryan's arm and placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he smiled down at her and everyone smiled at the small scene, even the ones who were mad at him smiled! "Do you have her bag?"

"Yeah," Chad replied softly and with a small glare, "Here…Bolton."

"Thanks," Troy replied giving Chad and the others a smile before he gently took Gabriella inside through the backyard door with his dad quickly going and opening the door for him, "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, Son," Jack replied as he watched his son through the door's window with the others as soon as it was closed, all of them watching Troy gently slip off his slip on VANS before gently holding Gabriella closer to his chest and placing kisses on the top of her head and on her forehead before he walked out of the kitchen and most likely headed towards the front door where the stairs to go upstairs was located.

* * *

**(Gabriella's bedroom)**

Tucking Gabriella in after changing her into a pair PJ's – a pair of shorts and his East high basketball jersey – he whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead, "I'm so, so, so sorry for hurting you, Baby Brie."

After shutting off the lights, he leaned up against the doorway to her bedroom gazing at her for a few more minutes. He smiled as he heard her mumble his name a she cuddled more into her bed and hugged the bear he got her for their first Valentine's Day together before he walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him and making himself a promise to make it up to her and soon because they both needed each other, his heart just knew it.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

_**Well, here it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Keep reading, please!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**J.L.A.**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	8. Advice

_**Chapter Started: November 11, 2010**_

_**Chapter Finished: November 12, 2010 (at 12:30AM)**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, I've had this chapter wrote up for quite some time, which almost always happen and believe me it sucks. Does it ever happen to anyone else? Because I sure hope I'm not alone in that. So, to start off and to stop me from rambling on and on anymore, here is chapter eight and I hope you guys like it and are still interested in this story for I am actually beginning to enjoy this story, which is a big shocker so you have my permission to gasp. *gasp* hehe, Well, I love you all…

Enjoy…

* * *

**=Mistaken Summer=**

**-Chapter 8: Advice-**

When Troy walked into Lava Springs the next morning, he did not expect Mr. Fulton to stop him from checking in or getting changed for work. He also didn't expect Mr. Fulton to personally escort him to the office of Mr. and Mrs. Evans. As far as he knew he had no three infractions. After Mr. Fulton knocked on the door, he immediately got a reply to enter the massive office.

"Go on in," the manager told his staff member, motioning for him to go in before he shut the door behind the basketball player and his boss.

The first thing Troy noticed about the office was the floor was beautifully done in rich and beautiful oak wood, and that it was truly beautiful and massive. On the left wall across from the one where the door was located was a full wall, top to bottom, bookshelf with a various array of items – from books to magazines, from candles to air fresheners, from CD's and DVD's to pictures. The right wall across from the doorway and the bookshelf had a wall mounted Plasma screen TV. A tan faux velvety like couch and a coffee table that matched the desk, but had a beautiful Swarovski crystal vase of yellow and red tulips in it both facing the Plasma. And finally, sitting directly across from the door and the spot where he was standing, Troy noticed the wall behind the desk was completely made up of large, white French windows that over looked not only the first fair of the golf course, but also the beautiful fountain that was always running with crystal clear water, filling up the stone pool that it sat in the middle of. The desk was a beautiful stainless steel desk with a glass top to it and behind the desk was a black leather chair that sat facing with the back towards him while the person in the chair looked out of the window.

Taking a deep breath, the East High student said, "You wanted to see me, Mr. Evans."

"Yes, I did, Mr. Bolton," Mr. Evans replied as he looked out of the windows with the back of the chair facing Troy, "I would like to talk to you about a certain girl we both have the highest privilege and honor of knowing…"

_Oh God he's called me in here to pressure me into dating Sharpay. Damn, that Heidi Montag wannabe_, Troy though, but immediately that thought was stopped when he heard a name that was not Sharpay's, but Gabriella's? _What the hell_.

"What about Brie?"

"Brie? Nice nickname."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Anyways, I understand that Sharpay was the cause of the break up along, Ms. Montez quitting, and the pressure from my family, correct?"

"Sir…" Troy started, sitting in one of the black leather chairs that faced the desk and windows.

"Troy answer the question with a yes or no, please," Mr. Evans requested the young man.

"Yes."

"Alright, that was the answer I was expecting. Knowing my daughter so what would you say if I could fic this?"

"I would be in debt to you, sir," Troy told him right away and in shock, his eyes large like saucers, "But how?"

"Easy, I'll have it arranged with Mr. Fulton that you have a day off, one that you still will earn money from, just like the rest of your friends. So what do you say?"

"Oh believe me, Sir, I would love to join them, but none of them except Ryan likes me right now, especially Brie."

"Oh, don't worry. I've already informed Ryan of this plan so, you're free to join them today."

"Thank you _**so**_ much Mr. Evans. You won't regret it or be sorry," Troy promised his boss.

"I sure hope not, but you are welcome," Mr. Evans replied still looking out the windows, "Now go, they should be coming for breakfast soon and I still need to join some friends for breakfast too. Bye, Mr. Bolton and have fun."

"Thanks again, Mr. Evans and I will. You too."

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, there you guys go and once the internet is back up on Monday, November 15, 2010, I will then hopefully (if I remember to) post this chapter for you guys after typing up the next one, like I've been doing. I hope you all liked this and are continuing to read and review this story. **_

Question:_** What are YOUR thoughts on this chapter?**_

MY Answer:_** I personally thought it was boring, but it's also a filler chapter because now comes the major climax and the resolution(s) it brings later on in the story. I think that by the end of this story I will love it and if I could favorite my own stories on FF I would. Tehe. **_

Question #2: _**Now, given this chapter only had two main characters, Mr. Evans and Troy, with the help of the supporting actor, Mr. Fulton, did you guys find anything suspicious about any of them in the chapter ? If so what is it and why do you think so. Have fun with it if you wanna it could be so outta whack it's off the charts or it could be an actual taking effort guess. Again, have fun with it!**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica. **_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z & V~**


End file.
